The Battle Of Watership Down
by dplutonium13
Summary: This story is separated into three different parts from The Evening Before, The Night During, and The Morning After the Battle Of Watership Down.
1. The Evening

**The Evening Before The Battle Of Watership Down**

As Lord Frith is setting his rusted light towards the west,

A group of Efrahan Rabbits are making their way towards the east.

A general filled with rage and wrath heads to the down with his comrades to finish what a Lion-headed rabbit had started.

They came from a warren, not 3 miles aways, yet it the tyrannical leader who ran, his warren strict with less freedom than a caged rabbit who smells of man.

Meanwhile, as the enemy fast approaches, the rabbits of Watership Down have yet of a clue of what is about to go down in their home warren.

Founded and led by the rabbits of a now Zorn Sandleford Warren,

They live in peace and tranquility as they flayrah here and there on the down.

As they eat the flay with their hearts content, a small seer rabbit looks upon the setting sun of Lord Frith.

The seer feels the ominous peaceful silence as if this silence was only temporary.

The seer tried to see what was coming because he sensed it in his heart, but it seems as if the warning was to come only when it was ready.

Then the seer was interrupted by a familiar little rabbit, his heart as innocent as a dove.

The little rabbit told him it was getting close to Fu Inle',

And it was probably time to get some needed sleep.

So he went with the little rabbit down to the sleeping burrows to rest their tired eyes.

However, below the down, a small mice has met a group of rabbits hiding and regrouping below.

The mice looks up the down and sees a familiar rabbit who saved its life.

He goes up to this Chief Rabbit and tells him that he has met his friend below the down.

The Rah is confused for he doesn't know of any such rabbits.

As he contemplating this, two of the Rah comrades tell him that just had a close encounter with a group of Efrahan Rabbits at the foot of the down.

Then they stamped their feet, alerting the warren of the impending danger,

And this began a number of events that what lead to an event throughout the world known as the Battle Of Watership.

And with that Hazelrah looked down the down they called home and thought one thing only,

"May Frith help us all."


	2. The Night

**The Night During The Battle Of Watership Down**

As the last of Lord Frith's light escaped from the English downs, pulling with it the shadow of inle upon Watership Down.

The chief rabbit was frightened at the predicament he and his warren were facing for he knew the general came back to get his escaped does and to punish a familiar Lion-headed rabbit and a buck whose fur coat was as dark as the Black Rabbit of Inle himself.

The chief rabbit, not even fearing for his own safety rather the warrens, hopped on down to meet with Efrahan Rabbits in an attempt to reason with them like noble rabbits. He was then met by two of those rabbits and was taken to see the General.

Upon arriving before the chief, he could sense the rage and wrath in his presence. The rah told the General that he is a friend of the Lion-headed rabbit and urges him that they shouldn't fight one another for they as rabbits have enough enemies from the Elil-Hrair. He proposes that they should become allies and to built a new warren between them so that they ease the overflowing number of rabbits from both warrens. But the General, whose eyes are only filled with prideful wrath said that the only compromise he will accept to spare their warren is if the Lion-headed rabbit and every rabbit who escaped from Efrafa with him that allegorical night is delivered to him.

And with that, the General spares the rah from Captain Campion obeying paws to tell the supposed chief of the demand and to tell of the disturbing punishment if their demands aren't properly met.

The chief rabbit scurries up the down with his familiar limp, and gets in his warren and blocks the main entrances with dirt as the other entrances had been filled and blocked by dirt.

He then goes up to meet the Captain of Owsla, the rabbit who started this in the first place and tells him of the impending invasion that will come soon. As they struggle to come up with a solution to the very issue at their paws, the chief rabbits little brother enters their burrow at the same time the Efrahan Rabbits are attempting to dig down into the warren.

The seer all of a sudden is overtaken by a hypnotic state of mind and lets out a mournful wail that frightens the digging Efrahan Rabbits to their core.

The seer then reminiscents over the incident at the Enborne River and how there was a dog in the woods and this, the rah has an idea and envisions himself a possibility that they could free the Nuthanger dog. And with that, he and two of his best rabbit's escape from a secret entrance to the farm to complete their mission.

The Efrahan Rabbits Alerts the General of three escaped rabbit and ask what should be done.

However, the General tells them that their main focus is the Lion-headed rabbit and his escaped rabbits, yet this would spell the impending doom on the Efrahan Rabbits including the General.

At Fu Inle', the Efrahan Rabbits have now successfully made their way inside the warren with the General leading them down the abandoned warren. The General alone sees the unconscious seer as his friends had to abandon him in the chaos of the invasion.

The General assumes that the seer is dead tells the rest of his rabbits to follow him. They then discover and newly formed dirt wall and as they listen closely, they could indeed confirm that there are rabbits on the other side of the wall.

When the Efrahan Rabbits break the wall, the General sees the Marli and her litter with the pregnant hyzenthlay. He moves forward ready to tear the throats out of them, yet the bold Bigwig who had himself buried attacks from the general below and the fight between the Captain of Owsla and the General had begun. They both fought fiercely and bravely, biting, scratching, pushing, kicking, crushing, it was brutal.

Meanwhile, while the two powerful rabbits fought one another, the chief and his two best rabbits are making their way to Nuthanger farm.

HazelRah, determined to save his people is about to undergo a daring plan that even El-Ahrairah would be proud of.

He plans to gnaw at the leash attach to the dog and make the dog chase him to Dandelion, to Blackberry, then back to the home warren.

As they near Nuthangers farm, Dandelion proclaims to HazelRah that if they ever meet again that they'll have the making of the best story ever. HazelRah replied that if it were the case, he would be the one to tell it.

With that,

they arrive at the farm and see the dog idly sleeping in his doghouse.

HazelRah gets up the wooden doghouse and starts to munch and chew on the

leash that's attach to the dog.

As he does this, he sees a pfeffa approaching the storytelling rabbit of Dandelion.

In order to alert his friend, Hazel stamps on the wooden box repeatedly, waking the barking dog as he jumps to the point where his leash breaks and scares the pfeefa away and start chasing the yellow coated rabbit.

HazelRah, who gets down the doghouse proud that he has done his part is short lived when the very pfeefa catches Hazel from up top of him.

"Can you run,...I think not,...I think not."Said the pfeefa.

HazelRah fidgeted with fear as he soon realized that he might see the Black Rabbit of Inle much sooner than he thought.

Yet a little girl named lucy stumbles upon the altercation and saves the poorly frightened rabbit from the claws of her cat.


	3. The Morning

**The Morning That Ended The Battle Of Watership Down**

As the shadow of Inle departs towards the west, Lord Frith's return is radiated throughout the English Downs from the east.

Near Nuthanger Farm, One of the Chief Rabbits Comrades is seen hopping away vigorously as the vicious watchdog is attempting to devour that rabbit that he is chasing.

The hunted rabbit, feeling he needs to rest hops on quietly into a farm shed. Then seeing that the dog about to lose interest, he scurries up in front of it and to the gate where another of the Chief Rabbits Comrades is waiting.

Then without warning, he sees his friend being a trailed by a barkingly mad dog and gets the attention of the dog to chase him as it starts to switch focus from the previous rabbit. He gets the dog to start following him up the hill but both the rabbit and the dog go slowly up the hill as they are tired from all the running.

However, seeing as this may be critical for the mission they were told to carry out by their Rah, the previously chased rabbit hastily runs up to the dog, getting its attention, and dash up to his friend to help him with being chased by the dog.

With this, both rabbits scuttle up their down, motivating each other run faster as the ferocious dog pursue them as they are about to deliver their version of rabbit justice to those who impede in their peaceful warren.

Meanwhile,

as the situation for the two rabbits seemed to be promising, the situation in one of the runs of their home warren they are trying to save is not as promising for those who wished it were.

The General and the Lion-headed Rabbit have been fighting for a large portion of the night and with Lord Frith rising slowly east of the Down, it is starting to look as if the fight is discouraging for both bucks.

The Lion-headed rabbit has stood his ground against the General with only a few bloody scratches, wounds, and bruises. The General, however, looked in worse shape than his rival. He had deep cuts and wounds all throughout his body, and he had a hard time breathing for his nostrils had started bleeding uncontrollably after a few hits from the Captain of Owsla.

As they both stood panting on each side of the chamber they've been fighting in, the Lion-hearted Rabbit told the General that he recalled the events before the Battle of Efrafa in that he had said that he was trying to impress him and that he hopes that he has achieved that.

The General recalls that he had promised to kill the Lion-headed Rabbit

himself, and says that this time, there isn't a white bird here to save or help him. And with that, the General advances forward by jumping and pushing the Captain of Owsla down in order to empower him. However, he loses footing and is then beaten by the bold rabbit forcing him to back away slowly. The General then ask the traitor why does he throw his life away for these rabbits that he's protecting?

"Hraka, sir. My chief told me to protect this run."

With this, it led the General to be shocked as fear start to tell him with that there is a possibility of a much stronger and wiser rabbit than his rival even though this wasn't the case, yet he didn't know that.

The General retreated to the safety of his Efrahan Rabbits as they look at the General shock by his retreat.

He limps to the surface and tells one of his comrades Vervain to finish the Lion-headed rabbit. Glad, yet scared with the task, he heads on down the run to the Honeycomb where he meets a now awake Fiver. Vervain starts to slowly approach the seer in order to take the life out of the rabbit, yet he stops dead in his track when the seer tell him that he is sorry for Vervain death.

"You are closer to death than I."

Then Vervain witness something that only a rare few rabbits have ever seen.

He sees all the distorted images of rabbits he has killed officially in the past. In the corner of the Honeycomb, the Black Rabbit of Inle watches very closely with its ghostly red eyes at this encounter as if confirming what the seer had said, yet Vervain does not see this. The terrified Vervain runs to the exit of the run into the surface.

At the same time, pure chaos erupts from the outside as Captain Campion yells out to run for their lives as both Dandelion and Blackberry return back with Bob the dog.

Both rabbits jump simultaneously into their home warrens run as the dog starts it highly graphic attack against the Efrahan Rabbits. Some of them run inside the warren and surrender to Fiver for safety while others dash on down the Down as the dog attacks every poor Efrahan rabbit it comes across, viciously ripping and tearing them apart.

General Woundwort yells for his rabbits to return and fight back for dogs aren't dangerous he says. Then, the General leaps up into the air towards the dog as it charges towards the Rabbit. And with that, the General has been never seen again, as the some Efrahan Rabbit leaves the warren while being lead by Captain Campion, back to their own as they scurry away from their unsuccessful attempt to take and destroy their warren. It could be that the General lives his fierce life somewhere else. Yet from that morning on, mother rabbits would tell their kittens that if they do not do as they're told, the General would get them.

Such was Woundworts monument.

The rabbits of this warren were victorious in their fight for freedom and their successful attempt to protect what they loved as Lord Frith's light shunned down upon the lone Beech tree as this marks

The end of

The Battle Of Watership Down.


End file.
